Blinded By the Light
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Dr. Light finally cracks after the events from Nevermore and now he wants revenge. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Author's Note: I wrote this story about around two months ago after watching the episode Nevermore on DVD. It was a dark and stormy night no other lights were on in the room. Considering it was in my room it was a pretty creepy setting. When the power went out I got out some candles, a pen, and some paper then this story was born...I really have to stop writing on nights like that. At least this story isn't half as bad as the one I came up with based on a nightmare I had on the weekend when I watched a marathon of season four of the Teen Titan cartoons I taped followed by the movie Species and the fourth Jason movie (at least I think it was the fourth-it was the one with the girl who had telekinetic powers.)

-----------------------------------------------------

Blinded By the Light

It's nearing dark as Raven leaves her favorite cafe to return to Titan Tower. As she passes by a dark alley she hears what sounds like a child crying in an alleyway. Raven enters the alley way but it's hard to amongst the litter in the fleeting light. She hears the crying again drawing her deeper into the alley. Raven stops in front of a pile of old boxes-the crying she hears is clearly coming from them-she begins moving the boxes aside.

"It's okay I'm here to--"

--All Raven finds is a tape recorder hidden there. Before Raven can react she's struck in the head with a heavy object. As she falls to the ground unconscious her communicator slips from the hidden pocket inside her cape and falls to the ground beside her. It begins to beep and the broach on her cape flashes signaling that there is trouble.

-----------------------------------

Raven awakens to an intense feeling of pain in her head. It's dark in the unfamiliar surroundings-the only source of illumination comes from the moonlight streaming in through broken windows. Suddenly the broach on her cape flashes-signaling there is trouble. Raven reaches inside her cape for her communicator only to find that it's missing. She tries to stand up but she's dizzy-she fights back a wave of nausea as she collapses. She is about to attempt standing up again but she freezes when she hears the unmistakable sound of laughter. She instantly recognizes whom it belongs to.

"Dr. Light." Raven tries to summon her powers but she can't seem to focus. She realizes from her symptoms that she most likely has a concussion that's interfering with her control over her powers.

"Is something the matter?"

"What do you want with me?"

"What do I want!" Dr. Light gets menacingly close to Raven. "Do you have any idea what true fear is feels like? It never goes away, Raven. Never." Dr. Light backs off and starts to walk away but he advances on Raven again. "You want to know what I want!" I want you to know what real fear is."

"I warned you to stay away--but you kept coming."

"You're supposed to be the hero. Raven but you attacked me.

"I lost control...I warned you. I...I'm...sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Do you really think apologizing will make everything better? Do you know how many sleepless nights I've spent afraid that you would come back to finish what you started? Every time I thought I was over it I would see you again and it all came flooding back. I'm tried of it Raven...so very tired. I just want it to go away."

Raven's broach flashes again. She places her hand over it. "I need to go help my friends." Raven eases her way up-bracing herself against the wall to help her balance. "Just let me go..." Raven eases her way toward the doorway. ...And we will come back and get you some help."

Dr. Light forms a ball of light in his hand. "You aren't going anywhere."

Raven barely manages to duck as Dr. Light throws the ball of light at her.

Dr. Light quickly advances on Raven he grabs her by the neck and holds here there against the wall with one hand as he forms another ball of light in his other hand. "I'm going to put an end to my fear Raven. But first I want you to know what it feels like." He releases the ball of light in her face. He lets her go as she screams.

Raven collapses as she covers her face with her hands. The pain is so bad that she can hardly breathe. After sometime she manages to look up. She starts to speak but her voice dies in her throat as she realizes she can't see anything.

"Who's afraid of the dark now?"

Raven struggles to get up and Dr. Light begins laughing maniacally. She knows she has to get away from this mad man. Raven only makes it a short distance before she stumbles over some broken furniture and falls. She hears his mocking laughter coming closer as she scrambles to get up. He grabs her before she can get away. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"I'm not." Dr. Light drags Raven a short distance before stopping.

Raven trembles in fear. She can't see and her powers are useless right now. "Please just let me go and--"

"--Gladly." Dr. Light lets go of Raven and pushes her causing her to fall down the stairs of the old abandoned building.

Raven's body is racked with pain as she comes to rest at the bottom of the stairs. She can hear his heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. She struggles to get up but she can't even stand. She manages to crawl a short distance before Dr. Light reaches her.

Dr. Light kicks Raven hard in the ribs eliciting another cry of pain her.

Raven whimpers as she struggles to breathe. Each breath she draws in hurt worse than the last. "Wh--why?"

"The only way to get rid of a fear is to kill it." Dr. Light aims one final ball of Light at a nearby pile of broken furniture-it immediately bursts into flames. He leaves Raven lying where she is in the light she'll never see again as the fire quickly spreads.

Raven struggles to get up but she can't move this time. Her thoughts turn to her friends as the heat of the flames spreads ever closer to her. Raven can't see it but the broach on her communicator flashes again.

------------------------------------------------------------

This wasn't a very long story once I typed it up. I didn't want to post it all at once so I broke it up into smaller chapters. I hope to start typing up one of my longer stories soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Blinded By the Light

The Titans are riding in the T-car on their way back to the tower after a battle. They are all upset because Raven never showed up to help stop the bad guy or even tried to contact them to tell them why she didn't come. Robin puts away his communicator after another failed attempt to contact Raven.

Beast Boy sits in the backseat of the T-car behind Cyborg. "How could Raven do that to us? We barely won."

Starfire turns to Beast Boy who sits beside her. "I am certain Raven has a good excuse for not helping to defeat the Killer Moth."

Cyborg glances at the two Titans in the backseat via the rearview mirror. "She better have."

Robin has been silent on the ride home except for his repeated attempts to contact Raven.

Beast Boy crosses his arms and glances at Robin. "You aren't going to let Raven get away with ditching us are you Robin?"

Sighing he takes his communicator out again but this time instead of trying to contact Raven he searches for her tracking device. The location to his surprise comes up only a few blocks away in an old part of town slated for demolition soon. Robin look around puzzled as to why Raven would be here when he catches sight of flames shooting out of one of the buildings.

Starfire gently shakes Robin to get his attention. "Is something the matter Robin?"

Robin points in the direction where Raven's tracking device is being picked up. "Cyborg stop over there at that burning building."

Cyborg follows Robin's gaze and turns onto the street that leads to the burning building. As soon as Cyborg stops the car, Robin jumps out and rushes into the building.

Cyborg quickly gets out of the T-car. "Hey man are you crazy?" Cyborg holds back both Beast Boy and Starfire as burning debris fall from the roof of the building.

It's hard for Robin to see in the burning building and even harder to breathe but Robin knows he can't leave. "Raven! Raven...where are you!" Over the roar of the flames Robin hears a moaning sound nearby. He coughs from the smoke as he moves in the direction he thinks the moaning is coming from. "Raven-I hear you...I'm coming just hold on." Robin finally spots Raven lying near a staircase as it collapses. He rushes over to her and quickly pulls her cape of her because it's caught on fire and quickly inching toward her body. Robin coughs as he kneels beside Raven. "I'm here Raven...don't worry I'll get you out of here."

Raven cries out in pain as Robin places his hands under her body and lifts her up into his arms.

Robin can tell Raven is hurt bad. He quickly makes his way back toward the exit but burning debris falls down blocking the door. He only path he can find that leads to an escape take him to a broken window.

The other Titans are just about to venture inside when Robin bursts through the window. They're all in shock because he is carrying Raven in his arms. Robin walks as far away from the burning building as he can before he collapses, while still holding Raven, coughing from all the smoke. They all rush over to the birds.

"Raven!" Beast Boy stares at Raven in shock as Robin manages to remove his cape and place it over Raven.

Starfire kneels beside Robin. "What has happened?"

Cyborg scans Raven to check for injuries. "How did you know she was in there?"

Robin breathes deeply trying to catch his breath. "I traced her tracking device. I saw the burning building when I realized it was nearby."

Beast Boy finally starts to recover from the shock. "What was she doing in there?"

Robin brushes some stray hair out of Raven's face. Raven...its Robin can you hear me?"

Raven moves her head-at first it appears she's trying to focus her eyes on him but instead she turns an ear toward the sound of his voice.

"What happened Raven?"

"I told him I was sorry...I didn't mean for it to happen." Raven's voice is so weak they all gather around closer to hear her.

Cyborg kneels in front of Robin and Raven. "Who was it Rae?"

"I have something to...tell all of you...before...before it's too la--"

"--Don't think like that." Beast Boy settles down on the opposite side of Robin as Starfire.

Raven manages to reach her hand out toward the sound of Beast Boy's voice.

Beast Boy catches her hand in his. "You're going to be okay"

"Not this time."

After using his sensors to scan Raven's injuries Cyborg pulls away from the others to call an ambulance-but he's afraid it won't arrive in time.

Coughs rack Raven's body before she's able to speak again. Beast Boy...I want you to know...deep down I...really do think that...you're funny...sometimes to even made me laugh...I'm sorry I never let you hear it."

"Please hold on Raven. We need you." Beast Boy tries to be upbeat for her. "Besides I've got tons of jokes you haven't heard yet."

Raven suffers another bout of coughing. "Starfire..."

Starfire takes Raven's hand as Beast Boy pulls away trying not to let Raven hear him cry. "I am right here Raven."

By the way Raven keeps turning toward the sound of voices Robin realizes she can't see.

"Star...I always enjoyed...what little time we...hung out together...it was fun...even if I didn't act like it...I'm sorry we couldn't do it more..."

"Do not feel sorry Raven. I am grateful for the time we spent together."

"Cyborg..."

Cyborg comes back and kneels beside Raven. "Please just hold on Rae. Help is on the way."

"You've always been more...than a friend...you've been like a brother...and you make the...best waffles..."

"Hang on Rae. Just stay with us and I'll make you all the waffles you can eat."

It's getting harder for Raven to breathe. She has to fight to keep breathing as another coughing fit worse than the last racks her body. "Robin..."

"Just rest...you don't have to say anything."

Raven rests her head on Robin shoulder. "Y-you already...kn-know...what I...want to say..."

"Yeah."

"You always did...know me b-better...than anyone..." Raven coughs as she struggles to breathe. Blood seeps from the corner of her mouth. "Pl-please...do not b-be...sad...I am finally...free..." Raven's body falls limp in Robin's arms as she breathes her last.

Beast Boy gets up goes over to Starfire and pulls her into a hug as she bursts into tears. Cyborg gently places his hand over Raven's face and closes her sightless eyes. Robin struggles to breathe himself at the sudden loss of the bond he shared with Raven. The Titans look up when they hear a bird cry out. What they see isn't just any bird it's a raven-a white raven. They watch as it flies away as the help Cyborg called finally arrives.

* * *

The author dawns a fireproof suit and prepares for the flames. I myself can't believe I killed off a character--especially Raven out of all characters. The last time I tried to write a story like this I had to go back and change it so the character didn't die. I blame this story on college-I was at least halfway sane before I went there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Author Note: The first part of this chapter was inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's poem The Raven.

I just got a job so I thought I would celebrate by posting the ending to my story. That and the fact that this is my last chance to do so because I won't be able to come the public library and use the internet very often anymore. So here is the final chapter I hope you enjoy it.rlm

* * *

Blinded By the Light 

For the first night in a very long time Dr. Light is finally able to relax-although he still keeps a nightlight burning. He wakes up when he hears a knock at the door but when he goes to open it no one is there. He is about to go back to bed when he hears it again. He realizes this time that it is coming from the window. He opens it only to almost be knocked down by something rushing inside. He turns on the overhead light to find a white raven perched on top of the helmet of one of his spare suits. At first he thinks its some sort of albino or leucistic bird but that thought quickly dies as he sees that this raven has violet eyes and a tiny red gem on its forehead.

"N—no! It can't be—you're dead! I killed you!" Dr. Light aims a ball of light at the bird but it flies away easily dodging the blast. Dr. Light continues firing blasts of light at the bird but all he accomplishes is destroying spare parts for his light suits.

* * *

The Titans remain close by as the city corner arrives to collect the body of their fallen friend. They stare at the fire, which now consumes several of the nearby buildings it seems that since the block was slated for demolition the fire department is letting the fire finish the job. The Titans are startled when their communicators go off signaling that there is trouble. 

Cyborg looks at the readout on his arm. "Oh man…not now."

Robin looks at each of the remaining Titans before he speaks. "I know none of us feel up to this but we have to do it."

Starfire wraps her arms around herself and looks away. "I am feeling nothing but the sadness right now. I do not feel the emotions necessary to unleash my powers."

Beast Boy looks up from the pebble he's been staring at for sometime now. "Raven would want us to go on."

Robin holds out his hand with the palm facing downward. "Let's do this for Raven."

Cyborg places his hand on top of Robin's. "For Raven."

"For Raven." Beast Boy places his hand atop the others.

Starfire starts to move hesitantly at first before finally placing her hand on the others. "For Raven."

"Titans Go!" Robin follows Cyborg to the T-car. Beast Boy takes to the air as a raven in honor of their fallen friend. Starfire watches Beast Boy fly away before she finally summons the emotions necessary to unleash the power of flight.

* * *

Across town the Titans find Dr. Light in the street throwing balls of light at something in the sky. They hang back to assess the situation as they hear him yell. 

"Why won't you die!"

The Titans look up to see the white Raven they saw fly away when Raven died.

Robin stares at the bird in awe. "She lead us to him."

Beast Boy scratches his head. "Dr. Light killed her? But he's just…pathetic."

Robin turns to face the other Titans. "Raven told him she was sorry for the time she lost control and attacked him."

"But Dr. Light does the freaking out whenever he sees her." Starfire is just as puzzled by the revelation that Dr. Light was responsible for Raven death as Beast Boy is.

Cyborg however catches on to what Robin is saying. "He wanted that to stop."

Robin turns back around to look at Dr. Light. "And the only way he could stop it was to kill her."

Starfire quickly lights up her starbolts and starts to fly toward Dr. Light. "Raven must have vengeance."

Robin places his hand on Starfire's shoulder holding her back. "No, Starfire."

Beast Boy steps up bedside Starfire. "No? He killed our friend."

Robin lets go of Starfire before he continues. "Raven wanted to tell me that we're heroes and we can't forget that just because of what happened. She led us to Dr. Light so we could capture him and get him the help he needs."

Cyborg charges up his sonic cannon. "Alright then—lets do this."

The Titans turn their attention back to Dr. Light but he stops when he sees them.

"You've got to keep her away! Make her leave me alone!"

Robin walks cautiously toward Dr. Light. "She's only here to see that you get help. She never meant to hurt you."

"I don't need help. I need her to stay dead!" Dr. Light turns around suddenly and fires another blast at the white raven circling overhead. This time he hits his target.

"No!" A collective yell is heard from the Titans as they spring into action. Beast Boy transforms into a wolf and tackles Dr. Light. Starfire helps to hold him down while Cyborg disables his suit. Robin rushes toward the falling bird as it's hit and falls from the air. He dives to the ground just managing to catch it before it slams into the ground.

"Raven please be okay…we can't loose you again."

The bird lays unmoving in Robin's hands. For the first time Robin notices the red gemstone on its forehead.

_"I'm not going anywhere Robin…I'll always be here to watch over you."_

Robin looks around but all he sees is the police arriving to take Dr. Light away. Seeing no one else near by Robin realizes the voice he heard was in his head. As he looks back down at the bird in his hands it transforms into white energy. As the other Titans gather around it takes the form of the same raven shape that their friend used to do with her dark powers. The Titans stand there watching the white energy form of the raven fly off into the night.

* * *

Author Note: That's end of this story. My creative writing instructor in college told me I needed to work on endings because that was the weakest part of my stories. So basically I started toying around with fan fictions so I could write short stories outside of class to practice my endings. This one probably isn't all that great but as I mentioned at the beginning of the first chapter this story was written in one night when the power went out. I gave myself a time limit for when the power came back on. We used to do that in class sometimes. I hated it then because it's hard for me write an original fiction story without tons of outlines and planning first. I thought I would try doing a time limit for a fan fiction for the fun of it. So now that I've finished my rambling please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the story. Comments on how I could improve my writing skills would be greatly appericated. 


End file.
